


Attracting Ascians

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascians Creeping on WoL, Ascians have an Intense Fixation on WoL, In this house we love Ascians, Lahabrea is Not Pleased, Nabriales is a stalker, Nobody Dies, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, WoL is Tired, and very strange wooing, but there is kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: The Warrior of Light attracts Ascians like moths to light. Or the one where WoL Kisses Ascians instead of Killing them. (ARR. Early? Maybe. IDK, who cares about Canon, this is Fanfiction.)
Relationships: Lahabrea/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nabriales/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

…..

There is an Ascian following you.

It should be concerning, really. You should be concerned.

But it has been days. And it is always the same one. He calls himself “Nabriales” and has been consistently hovering around you for about a week now. Everywhere you looked, there he was. Out of the corner of your eye. Leaning up against walls. Lounging in chairs. Smirking, smug. Insufferable.

Today, it seemed, he was done watching. And now…

“What will it be, hmm? More tedious errands? So very dull.”

He would not shut up.

You sigh and continue walking, but Nabriales never seems to be far behind. In fact, he always seems to be ahead of you as you walk. As if you were the one following him.

“I did wonder about Lahabrea’s obsession with you,” Nabriales continues, now holding an apple and tossing it up and down in his talons - which, where had that come from? And Gods, not more talk of Lahabrea… Nabriales would not stop complaining about the other Ascian. Which, granted, you shared such annoyance because Lahabrea never seemed to stay gone. He kept popping back up despite your every attempt to be rid of him. And now you had Nabriales, another Ascian who would not leave you be.

It’d be lying to say you hadn’t considered trying your hand at contacting Elidibus just to be rid of this smug Ascian. Lahabrea was looking more and more appealing as company went. At least he kept up the status quo. Nabriales almost seemed… friendly? In a smug, pretentious sort of way. He and Alphinaud would get along swimmingly if not for the whole Ascian-Scion-mortal-enemies thing.

“Here’s an idea,” Nabriales says with a grin that showed his teeth. Pointed things, like the fangs on his mask. It suited him.

Ugh.What were you thinking now?

“What,” you say flatly. Just so he’ll get on with it.

Nabriales tosses the apple at you, clapping his hands together. “It speaks!”

You snatch the apple from the air, glare at it suspiciously, and toss it over your shoulder. Call you paranoid, but you would not be one to fall for faerie tale tricks like poisoned apples.

“My, how rude,” Nabriales says, and with a twist of his fingers the apple freezes mid air, and flies back into his hands. He raises it to his mouth and sinks those pointed teeth in with a crisp bite, juice dripping down his lips. You glower at him, and definitely don’t stare over long at the shiny wetness of his lips. Nope. Nope, nope, nope.

“Not hungry, hero?” Nabriales smirks, crunching on apple. “You’ve yet to eat today.” He would know. The stalker. “Shall we share a meal together? My treat.”

You cock your head at him. You had not known Ascians ate until just now watching him with that ridiculously juicy apple. “…I could eat.” Why had you said that? This was a bad idea.

Nabriales smiles.

….

It feels very strange to have an Ascian sitting across from you at a table for two, waiting to be served. Nabriales, who seemed entirely incapable of sitting up in chairs, staring at you from behind that slitted, six eyed mask of his. Chin propped up on one hand as he smirks at you, and the other tap, tap, tapping away; sharp talons on wood. Your eyebrow twitches with the sound of every tap. Another thing he did that had been very distracting. If he was so bored, why did he persist in watching you?

You reach out without thinking and lay your hand over his, putting a stop to the sound.

Nabriales grins. And teases you? “Fond of me already, hero? If you wanted to hold hands, you need only ask.” His clawed fingers slot through yours, and you stare down at your tangled hands, entirely unsure why you haven’t snatched your hand away.

Nabriales hums low and thoughtful, the tips of those talons tracing over your hand. Light, teasing. No intent to harm. “I could be convinced to allow you such.. indulgences.”

Twelve. Was he… flirting with you? 

“Why are you doing this?”

Nabriales tilts his head, tonguing his teeth. “Did I not already say? I was curious about Lahabrea’s obsession with you. I must say, watching you has been… enlightening.” His hand squeezes yours.

You frown. “Lahabrea wants me dead.”

Nabriales barks a laugh. “Is that what you think? Well, I could hardly blame you for coming to such a conclusion. Lahabrea would be pleased. Ever unfortunate, that.”

You pull your hand away, a shiver zinging down your spine as those claws scrape at your skin. “You don’t seem to favor him.”

Nabriales slouches further, if that were possible, folding his arms across his chest. “We have our differences, the Speaker and I.”

The Speaker? “Is that his title?” 

Nabriales presses two taloned fingers to his lips. “Oops, I’ve said too much,” but the smile stretched across his face tells you that he did not care. 

Your lips quirk. Amused despite yourself. “…It is a fitting title for him.” 

Nabriales’s smile only grows, flashing those sharp teeth. 

You clear your throat. Looking around for the person serving you. “It has been some time since we ordered,” you comment just to change the subject. To escape that shared moment of humor. Of bonding with your enemy. Of admiring the shape of Nabriales’s smile. 

Nabriales sits forward then. “So ready to be rid of me, hero?” 

You look him in the eye. Well, eyes. Six of them on that blood red mask. “Yes.”

Nabriales only laughs. “So honest! I like you, hero.” 

Your face feels hot. Oh no. 

Nabriales raises his hand, wrist twisting and fingers curling. “I’ll be generous, then, and speed your food along.” Time seems to slow around you, and you look around, lips parted as it suddenly speeds up so fast that the colors around you blur. You feel a little nauseous looking at it, so instead to stare at Nabriales. Who seems so very pleased, and stares intently back at you. 

Just as abrupt as it started, it stops. And you look down in surprise to see your food in front of you and the server walking away. 

“They certainly took their time,” Nabriales remarks, forgoing silverware to instead stab into a popoto on his plate with his clawed pointer finger and pop it into his mouth. “We would have been waiting quite a while.” 

You should ask him how he did that. What else he could do. If all the Ascians could do such a thing. If they could control time, what were your efforts but miniscule annoyances? But no, surely if they could control time at a large scale, their plans would have already succeeded? Ugh, headache.

You withhold a sigh and instead tuck into your meal. Best get this over with. You could not be seen fraternizing with the enemy. Heaven forfend a Scion spot you. 

But you had only just begun to relax and enjoy your food under the intent stare of Nabriales when the empty surroundings near your table shimmers, shifts, and warps into an open portal of darkness. A familiar Ascian stepping through, hissing, “Nabriales!”

Nabriales looks over, chin still resting on his hand. “Oh, dear,” he says blandly, and looks to you. “Lahabrea has come to ruin our date.”

You choke on your food. “Our what?!”

Nabriales grins. “Til next time, hero.” And he disappears before the other Ascian can lay hands on him. 

You stare at Lahabrea. Lahabrea stares back. “…I’ll deal with you later,” the Speaker says darkly. Like you were in trouble for sharing a meal with Nabriales. 

You blink. “…I’m sorry?” What did he think this was? It’s not like he had dibs on being the only Ascian to pester you so. Or did he? 

Lahabrea looms over you. “Not yet, Bringer of Light. But you will be soon.” 

And then he is gone. 

You heave a sigh, glance at Nabriales’s barely touched plate, and then drag it towards you. No sense in wasting it. 

“Weird day,” you mutter around a mouthful of popoto. 

Good popoto, though. Mm.


	2. I wanna hold your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where WoL tries to hold Lahabrea's hand. Lahabrea is Not Jealous of that fool Nabriales!

Lahabrea snatches his hand back, lurching backwards at the touch of your hand on his.

“ _What_ ,” the Speaker hisses, “do you think you are _doing_?”

You step foward, hand reaching again, and again does Lahabrea step back. “Trying to hold your hand,” you reply, your tone of voice conveying “duh,” without having to say it.

“Hold my hand,” you demand, continuing your pursuit even as the Speaker persists in evading, even going so far as to teleport away by sinking into the void.

You are undeterred. Why? Because Lahabrea reappears. Never too far away that you cannot easily catch up.

It tells you two things. One, that Lahabrea did not wish yet to leave your company.

Two. Lahabrea liked to be persued. He wanted you to work for it. To chase him.

That you could do.

You eventually get the drop on him, and Lahabrea pulls at your grip on him, growling and… Huh, he had pointed teeth, too. Was it an Ascian thing?

“Fine,” Lahabrea spits. “Want it so badly, do you?”

“Yes.”

His claws dig hard into you with his tightening grip. You grit your teeth and about crush his hand in yours as you return the favor.

Your face is a rictus grin, the stinging in your hand telling you that Lahabrea must have drawn blood with his claws.

You lean in, tilting your head and Lahabrea freezes as your mouth brushes his. Oh, his lips are… really soft?

“ _What_ ,” the Speaker chokes.

“There,” you say with a curt nod. “Now you’re ahead of Nabriales.”

Lahabrea yanks his hand from yours as he staggers back, scrubbing at his lips hard with the back of his gloved hand. “ _Y-you_ …!” He snarls, and disappears from your sight in a swallowing portal of darkness. And does not reappear.

Ah.

You might have gone too far.


	3. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabriales IS jealous. WoL just wants to have lunch in peace.

You are free of ascian company for some blissful days. Just enough time to ease back into your usual routine without feeling watched.

So of course, on a day where nothing seems to be going your way, and you’ve just sat down in the dirt in the middle of nowhere to eat a little something to ease your grumbling belly, there is the unmistakable sound of an opening portal next to you.

You sigh, only continuing to eat, and do not bother to acknowledge whoever it was that decided to visit you today.

“You kissed Lahabrea.”

You pause with your food half way to your mouth. Ah, so it was Nabriales.

You lift your head up to see the Ascian staring down at you, expression unreadable behind his slitted mask.

You grunt, “So?” and continue eating.

Nabriales sits down across from you, not seeming to mind the dirt that would no doubt cling to his immaculate robe. “So?” The Ascian repeats, his tone of voice incredulous. “Why would you do such a thing?”

You shrug. “Felt like it.”

Nabriales straightens up, mouth moving soundless for a few moments. And then he grinds out, “You… felt like it?”

You nod your head. Yep, pretty much. And it seemed an effective strategy to chase the Ascian off. He hadn’t come to pester you in days, hissing, “Bringer of Light,” and threatening to destroy all you held dear.

So, a win.

Perhaps not one for Lahabrea, judging by his horrified reaction. But a win for you. 

You blink up at Nabriales as the Ascian abruptly stands again to gather up his robes in his claws, rucking it up around his hips. Huh, they wore trousers underneath it, you note, whilst thinking at the same time, just what was he doing? 

You give a grunt, a sound of shocked surprise at the audacity, as Nabriales drops down to situate himself in your lap. “Oi!” You huff, clutching the rest of your sandwich close. 

“What do you feel like now?” The Ascian mutters, crowding close to you. One sharply tipped claw rubbing at your lip. Your lips part, mouth going dry, as he licks at his claw. “Will you kiss me too?”

You take a breath, considering and staring into that slitted mask, six eyes gazing back.

You set your sandwich aside. “I’ll kiss you,” you agree easily. 

Nabriales pulls slightly back. Surprised? “Just like that?”

You shrug. “Sure.”

Nabriales leans in again, one clawed glove settling on your shoulder. The other tracing over your jaw. “..Go on then.”

You tilt your head, a bit of a shiver going through you at the feel of that claw just barely tickling your skin. “Ok,” you say, and fist your hands in his robe, drawing his lips to yours. 

“Mm!” the Ascian huffs a breath against your lips in surprise. And then gives a growly hum, cupping your face in his clawed hands. His lips moving against yours, insistent. 

You kiss him for a good long while, until the Ascian is practically melting into you. Mimicking your movements. And then you pull back, hands pressing into his chest as his face follows after yours.

You can feel Nabriales’s stare on you, hot and heavy, as you pick up your sandwich again. His lips are shiny, parted invitingly. 

You take a savage bite of your sandwich. 

“…Is that all?” The Ascian rasps. 

You chew slowly, and then point your finger at him. “You wanted a kiss, I gave you a kiss.”

Nabriales, again, gapes at you. Then seems to come to some sort of conclusion, his lips quirking up. Grin fanged. You know, you had felt them, traced them with your tongue. “…What would you have me do for another?”

You pause, fingers pressing into your sandwich. “Take your mask off,” you say, a smirk tugging at your lips as you take another bite. 

Nabriales actually seems to be considering it. 

But then there is another shift in the aether, and when you look up, expecting Lahabrea again, it is a distinctly _white robed_ Ascian staring at the two of you. 

Nabriales lurches to his feet, stumbling back, muttering, “Emissary.”

Elidibus looks to him, and then to you. His expression unreadable. 

“…Come, Nabriales,” the Emissary beckons with a raise of his hand. 

You glance between them, unsure if you should feel threatened, but take another bite of your sandwich anyway. You were gonna finish your lunch, damn it.

A shadow falls over you, and you glance up to see Elidibus was the one to have moved. “Curious,” the Emissary remarks. “Most curious.” 

He turns, and inclines his head at Nabriales. The other Ascian moves, following after him as he walks, glancing over his shoulder at you. 

You raise a hand up, waving. Nabriales almost returns the gesture, but seems to rethink it as he looks to Elidibus. 

Elidibus stares. His expression so very hard to get a read on. Was he angry? Amused? Annoyed? 

“Curioser and curiouser,” Elidibus says, and the two of them disappear from your sight in a swirl of darkness. 

You sigh, and finish your sandwich. That was most likely a problem for future you. 


End file.
